(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage technology, and more particularly to a combination luggage and drink holder assembly that comprises a luggage, and a drink holder mounted at one side of the luggage and biasable relative to the luggage between an extended position and a received position.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When traveling, people usually carry personal items in a luggage. When a luggage user is carrying a luggage or waiting in an airport or railway station, the user may simultaneously hold a beverage can or drink cup in the hand. Because the luggage provides no drink holder means for holding the beverage can or drink cup, the user must keep holding the beverage can or drink cup in the hand. Further, many drink holder designs for use in a car compartment or other fixed objects are known. Some of these drink holder designs are not collapsible. Some others are collapsible. A known collapsible drink holder is so designed that a tray is turned from the bottom side to the top side to cover on a cup hoop when the user collapses the drink holder. Similar designs are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,956, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,211, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,679, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,909, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,679, etc. However, when collapsing or extending out the drink holder, the user needs to bias the tray and the cup hoop separately, i.e., the tray and the cup hoop are not linked for synchronous movement. There are some other drink holder designs that use link means to couple a tray and a holder for synchronous movement between the extended position and the received position. Exemplars are seed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,009, US20130092808, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,563, etc. However, according to these prior art designs, there are no support means for holding the tray and the holder securely in the extended position against vibration. Further, when the drink holder is collapsed, it has no means to keep the base frame or other pivot connection parts from sight. When a drink holder of any of these prior art designs is directly mounted in a luggage, it can compromise the appearance of the luggage.